wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Druga ojczyzna/29
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XXIX. Różne przypuszczenia. — Co trzeba zrobić? — Wystrzał armatni. — Wysepka Rekina. — Na zwiadach przy wybrzeżu. — Opuszczona armata. — Odjazd. — Nie strzelajcie! Godzina pół do drugiej po południu. Liście magnolii tak były gęste, iż prawie prostopadłe promienie słońca nie zdołały przebić się przez nie. Fritz i jego towarzysze nie byli narażeni, aby ich dostrzeżono w mieszkaniu napowietrznem, nieznanem jeszcze dzikim, którzy wylądowali na wyspę. Pięciu ludzi, pół nagich, czarnych jak krajowcy Australii wschodniej, uzbrojonych w łuki i strzały, zbliżało się aleją. John Block zrobił uwagę, iż niepodobna żeby tylko pięciu krajowców przybyło na wyspę. Z taką ilością pan Zermatt, dwóch jego synów i pan Wollston daliby sobie radę, nawet w razie najścia niespodziewanego... Z pewnością musiała tu przybyć cała banda, na łodziach, i napadła Nową Szwajcaryę... Flotylla ta stoi zapewne teraz razem z szalupą i łodzią w zatoce Zbawienia... A więc gdzie jest rodzina Zermatt i Wollston?.. Z tego, że nie spotkano ich ani w Falkenhorst, ani w okolicy, trzebaż było wnosić, że są uwięzione w Falkenhorst... że nie mieli czasu ani możności szukać schronienia w innych folwarkach... lub że zostali wymordowani?... Harry Gould i John Block nie przestawali obserwować zbliżania się dzikich. Przy końcu alei zatrzymali się. Po krótkim namyśle skierowali się do palisady. Trzech weszło w środek podwórza, pod szopę na lewo, i wyszli nie długo, niosąc kilka wędek na ryby, złożonych w tem miejscu. — Czy oni mają łódź przy wybrzeżu... i chcą łowić ryby?... rzekł Harry Gould. — Dowiemy się niedługo, mój kapitanie — odpowiedział John Block. Rzeczywiście, trzej dzicy powrócili do towarzyszy, potem ścieżką obok żywopłotu, zeszli nad morze. Widzialni byli aż do ujścia potoku Szakali. Lecz odkąd zwrócili na lewo, skryli się, i chyba można ich znów zobaczyć, jak wypłyną na morze. Prawdopodobnie łódź była na wybrzeżu — prawdopodobnie także, zabierali się do połowu w pobliżu Falkenhorst. Podczas gdy Harry Gould i John Block obserwowali dzikich, Jenny pocieszała Doll i Suzan, których boleść wyrażała się wzdychaniem i łzami a wkońcu odezwała się do męża: — Drogi mój... co robić? A kiedy Fritz patrzył na żonę, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć: — Co trzeba zrobić... oświadczył kapitan Gould, postanowimy zaraz... A najpierw nie ma potrzeby stać na tym balkonie, gdzie możemy być spostrzeżeni. Wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju. Mały Bob zmęczony długą podróżą spał w gabineciku obok. — Kochana Jenny, nie... nie straconą jeszcze nadzieja odnalezienia naszych rodzin... Prawdopodobnie, nie zostali napadnięci znienacka... Ojciec mój i pan Wollston musieli zdaleka spostrzedz łodzie dzikich... Być może, mieli czas ukryć się w którym dalszym folwarku, gdzie dzicy jeszcze nie trafili... Mojem zdaniem, nie opuścili wyspy... — Ja to samo myślę — dodał Harry Gould. — Tak... a ja jestem pewna... — oświadczyła Jenny. Moja droga Doll, i ty Suzan, nie rozpaczajcie... nie płaczcie!... Ujrzycie ojca, matkę, tak, jak my ujrzymy naszych... Młoda kobieta wyrażała się z takiem przekonaniem, że słuchając jej, nadzieja wstąpiła w serca rozbitków a Frank ujął ją za rękę, mówiąc: — Bóg mówi przez twoje usta, Jenny! A więc udajemy się najpierw do Zuckertop... — To się zrobi — odpowiedział John Block, ale nie przed nocą... — W tej chwili... w tej chwili — powtarzał Frank, nie chcąc o niczem słyszeć. Mogę iść sam... Półtrzeciej mili tam i napowrót: powrócę za trzy godziny i będziemy wiedzieli, co się dzieje. — Nie, Franku, nie!... rzekł Fritz. Proszę, nie rozłączajmy się... A jeśli trzeba, jako starszy, każę ci zostać!... — Fritz... chcesz mi przeszkodzić? — Chcę przeszkodzić, żebyś nie popełnił nieostrożności... — Frank... Frank... rzekła Doll błagalnie, — posłuchaj brata... proszę cię... Frank uparł się, żeby iść... — Niech tak będzie! — rzekł sternik... Chodźmy razem... Tylko dlaczego nie iść wszystkim do Zuckertop?... — Chodźcie... rzekł Frank. — Lecz — czy koniecznie trzeba iść do Zuckertop?... — A gdzie... jeśli nie tam?... zapytał Fritz. — Do Felsenheim! — odpowiedział John Block. Odpowiedź sternika, zmieniła bieg narad. Do Felsenheim?... I, zważywszy wszystko, jeżeli państwo Zermatt i Wollston z dziećmi wpadli w ręce krajowców, jeżeli oszczędzono ich życie, to tam się znajdowali, dym bowiem wskazywał, że Felsenheim było zamieszkane... Tam trzeba było zanieść im wiadomość o powrocie Fritza, Franka, Jenny, Doll, James’a i Suzan Wollston... — Dobrze, idźmy do Felsenheim... odpowiedział kapitan Gould. — Lecz idźmy wszyscy... — W nocy?... rzekł Frank, obstając przy swoim zamiarze. Ja zaraz idę do Felsenheim... — Czy myślisz w dzień uniknąć dzikich, kręcących się po okolicy?... odparł Fritz. A jeżeli uda ci się przejść, jak wejdziesz do Felsenheim? — Nie wiem nic, Fritzu... lecz muszę się przekonać, czy tam są nasze rodziny... wrócę potem do was. — Kochany Franku — odezwał się Harry Gould, pojmuję i podzielam twoją niecierpliwość!.. Jednak daj się przekonać... Gdyby dzicy ciebie złapali, puściliby się na nasze poszukiwanie, i nie bylibyśmy bezpieczni już ani w Waldegg, ani gdzieindziej... Skończyło się na tem, że Fritz przekonał brata. Poczekają, a skoro zmrok zapadnie, Frank i sternik pójdą przodem, przepłyną strumień Szakali, i postarają się dotrzeć do ogrodu. Łatwo im ztamtąd przyjdzie zobaczyć przez okno, czy ich rodziny są tam zamknięte. Jeżeli nie, to Frank i John Block powrócą zaraz do Falkenhorst i wtedy spróbują dostać się wszyscy przededniem do Zuckertop. Jakże powoli płynęły godziny!... — lecz wszystko ma swój koniec i dzień też miał się ku schyłkowi. Do czwartej po południu, żaden wypadek nie zmienił położenia. Przygotowano posiłek z zapasów, jakie były w mieszkaniu. Kto wie, czy po powrocie Franka i sternika nie będą musieli iść do Zuckertop, a to byłby etap długi... W tej chwili dał się słyszeć wystrzał. — Co to jest?... zapytała Jenny. — Czyżby strzał armatni?... odpowiedział Frank. — Strzał armatni!... krzyknął sternik. — Lecz kto strzela?... rzekł Fritz. — Jaki okręt w pobliżu wyspy?... zapytał James. — „Likorne” może!... wykrzyknęła Jenny. — W takim razie byłaby bardzo blizko — zauważył John Block; wystrzał nie pochodził zdaleka. — Na platformę... na platformę!... powtarzał Frank, biegnąc na balkon. Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na morze. Żaden okręt nie ukazywał się... sternik wskazał tylko na pełnem morzu łódź a w niej dwóch ludzi, którzy starali się przybić do brzegu przy Falkenhorst. — Gdyby to był Ernest i Jack?... westchnęła Jenny. — Nie... odpowiedział Fritz — tych dwóch ludzi to są dzicy. — Lecz czemu uciekają... zapytał Frank. Czy ich kto ściga? Fritz wydał okrzyk radości i zdziwienia zarazem. Ujrzał jasny błysk ognia z pośrodka kłębu białej pary i prawie zaraz rozległ się drugi wystrzał, a echa powtórzyły go pomiędzy skałami. Jednocześnie pocisk sunął po powierzchni zatoki wyrzucił snop wody o parę sążni od łódki, która nie przestawała uciekać ku Falkenhorst. — Tam... tam!... krzyknął Fritz. Ojciec mój... pan Wollston... wszyscy nasi są tam.... — Na wysepce Rekina?... rzekł Jenny. — Na wysepce Rekina! Nic nie jest w stanie dać pojęcia o radości, jakiej oddali się Fritz, Frank, Jenny, Doll, James i Suzan... Ponieważ rodzice zdołali dostać się na wysepkę, nie trzeba było szukać ich w Zuckertop ani w żadnym innym folwarku Ziemi Obiecanej. Nie było już mowy o Felsenheim, nie opuszczą Falkenhorst, ale będą starali się dostać na wysepkę Rekina. Postanowiono czekać nadejścia nocy. — W jaki sposób będzie można dostać się na wysepkę?... zapytała Jenny. — Wpław — oświadczył Fritz. Tak... potrafię z łatwością przepłynąć... A ponieważ ojciec zapewne szalupą uciekał, więc sprowadzę szalupę, żeby was wszystkich zabrać... — A wreszcie... kto wie?... dodał John Block, — dlaczegoby łódź tych dzikich, nie miała być na wybrzeżu?... Zaraz po siódmej godzinie zrobiło się ciemno, noc bowiem następuje bezpośrednio po dniu pod tą szerokością geograficzną. Około ósmej zdecydowano, że Fritz, Frank i sternik zejdą na podwórze. Po przekonaniu się, że krajowców nie ma w blizkości, dotrą aż do wybrzeża. W każdym razie, kapitan Gould, James, Wollston, Jenny, Doll i Suzan będą czekać u stóp drzewa na sygnał, żeby się z nimi połączyć. Szło przedewszystkiem o to, aby w dalszym ciągu zachować ostrożność. To też Fritz i John Block postanowili we dwóch dojść do wybrzeża, a Frank pozostanie na straży u wejścia w podwórze, gotów wrócić na drzewo, jeżeliby Falkenhorst było zagrożone. Fritz i sternik przez palisadę dostali się na polankę, do której dotykała aleja, wiodąca do Felsenheim. Pełzając na czworakach od drzewa do drzewa przez dwieście kroków, podsłuchując, patrząc, przybyli do wązkiego pasa ziemi, który fale obmywały. Wybrzeże puste, tak samo jak morze, aż do przylądka, którego narożnik czerniał na wschodzie. Żadnego światła ani w Felsenheim, ani na powierzchni zatoki Zbawienia. Jedynie odrzynały się tylko czarne skały na trzy ćwierci mili od brzegu. To była wysepka Rekina. — Idźmy... rzekł Fritz. Skierowali się ku brzegowi piaszczystemu, którego przypływ morza nie zakrył jeszcze. Omal nie wykrzyknęli z radości, lecz zapanowali nad sobą! Łódź do góry dnem leżała na piasku. Była to łódka, którą baterya powitała dwoma wystrzałami. — Co za szczęście, że kule w nią nie trafiły!... zawołał John Block; byłaby poszła na dno... Jeżeli to Jack lub Ernest byli tak niezręczni, to im powinszujemy! Mały ten statek australijski, wiosłowy, nie mógł zmieścić więcej nad pięć do sześciu osób, a ich było ośm, w dodatku dziecko. Wprawdzie odległość nie była wielka. — Wpakujemy się jakoś — rzekł John Block — aby tylko nie odbywać dwóch podróży... — W pomoc przyjdzie przypływ, który idzie ku zatoce Zbawienia; nie oddalając się bardzo od wysepki Rekina, i bez wszelkich wysiłków wylądujemy. Nie było mowy o spychaniu łodzi na morze, zejdzie sama, jak tylko fale się podniosą. Zawrócili obydwa i aleją przyszli do Franka, który czekał na nich w podwórzu. Czyż trzeba mówić, jaką radość sprawiła im wiadomość przyniesiona. Około pół do dziesiątej zeszli wszyscy na podwórze. Frank i John Block nie zobaczyli nic podejrzanego. Dokoła Falkenhorst cisza, najmniejszy szelest znikąd nie dochodził. Wyruszyli wszyscy z podwórza i pod osłoną drzew przyszli nad morze. Pusto tu, tak samo, jak przed dwoma godzinami. Przypływ podnosił już łódkę, pozostawało tylko usiąść, odczepić od brzegu i popchnąć ją w bieg wody. Jenny, Doll, Suzan i dziecko umieszczono na tyle. Mężczyźni wsunęli się pomiędzy ławki, Fritz i Frank ujęli za wiosła. Pomimo ciemności, nie trudno było kierować się ku wysepce. Wszyscy milczeli, wzruszeni niepomiernie. O pół mili od brzegu nie można już było liczyć na przepływ, który zwracał się do ujścia strumienia Szakali. Fritz i Frank robili silnie wiosłami, aby tylko zbliżyć się do czarnej skały, z której głos żaden nie dochodził, ani światło nie widniało. W chwili gdy łódź znalazła się o pięć do sześciu węzłów od wysepki, zajaśniało światełko w miejscu, gdzie wznosiła się, szopa po nad bateryą... Czy to płomień od lontu? Może niebawem da się słyszeć wystrzał? Nie obawiając się, że go kto usłyszy, sternik podniósł się i krzyknął. — Nie strzelajcie... nie strzelajcie!... — Przyjaciele... to są przyjaciele!... dodał kapitan Gould. — To my... to my... to my!... powtarzali Fritz i Frank. I w tej chwili kiedy dobili do stóp skały, pan Zermatt, pan Wollston, Ernest i Jack, chwycili ich w swoje objęcia.